Tino's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove Beginning (Long ago, somewhere deep in the jungle...) (At the jungle, we see a llama all alone in the rain, when thunder was heard, and he got scared) *'Kuzco:' (narrating) Will you take a look at that? Pretty pathetic, huh? Well, you'll never believe this, but that llama you're looking at was once a human being. And not just any human being. That guy was an emperor. A rich, powerful ball of charisma. Oh, yeah! This is his story. Actually, my story. That's right. I'm that llama. The name is Kuzco. Emperor Kuzco. I was the world's nicest guy and they ruined my life for no reason. Oh, is that hard to believe? Look, I tell you what. You go back a ways before I was a llama and this'll all make sense. rewinds to show Kuzco as a baby playing with his toys Okay. See, now that's a little too far back. Oh, look at me! That's me as a baby! stuffed animal's head pops off when Baby Kuzco squeezes it. Baby Kuzco cries, but coos and giggles when more stuffed animals are given to him. Kuzco, narrating offscreen, clears his throat Okay. Let's move ahead. (Then we see Kuzco getting ready for the groove, as the title "Tino's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove" appears, as the crown flies up in the air and back down to the top of Kuzco's head, and he spins around to the audience) *'Kuzco:' Oh yeah. (As he walk, then the wall is made into a hall way to his throne, then his chairman carries him to the top and gets him on his throne, doing all the responibilites and tires out and lays down) *'Kuzco': (narrating) Okay. This is the real me. cuts to him as a llama Not this. back to him as a human, lounging on his throne This. to Llama Kuzco Not this. Winner. Loser! Okay. See this palace? Everybody in it is at my command. Check this out. his fingers Butler! his fingers again Chef! zooms out showing a giant cake, Kuzco snaps his fingers a third time Theme song guy. (Then the theme song guys pops out of the cake and sing his theme song, as Emperor Kuzco starts dancing until he bumps into an old man) * Kuzco: DOW! You threw off my groove! * Guard: I'm sorry but you kinda thrown off the Emperor's groove. (The guard grabs his shirt and throw him out the window) * Old man: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! () * Kuzco: You were sayin? () * Kuzco: (kicks the door) Ha! BOOM BABY! Meeting Pacha *'Kuzco:' (narrating) Not those people, they're cool, and don't actually ruin my life. *'Sunset Shimmer:' I can't believe we are going to Peru. *'Tino:' I know. *'Kuzco': (narrating) Oh, that's Tino. He's my descendant. He says that I'm his ancestor from this time. And how can I forget, those are his friends, Lor, Carver, and Tish. *'Vinnie Terrio: '''You bet it is. *'Kuzco:' (narrating) Oh and those are his friends, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Oopsy, Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, and Share. *'Lor:' Hey you guys, just in time. *'Kuzco:' (narrating) Oh, I forget, that's the rest of the Tino's team. Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, and whatever-his-name-is. *'Sneech: That's Sneech! *'''Tish: Hello there. *'Tai Kamiya:' Looking forward to this, guys? *'Big G:' You bet I am. I mean like, we're in Peru. *'Sue:' Hey guys, who's that? (They see a peasant, coming up the stairs) * Kuzco: (narrating) This is Pacha. * Pacha: Excuse me, uh, I'm here to see Emperor Kuzco. You see I've got this summon and- * Guard: Inside, up the stairs and to the left. Just follow the signs. * Pacha: Oh, great. Thanks a lot. (He follows the signs to see the Emperor) * Kuzco: (narrating) Oh and don't be fooled by that folksy peasant look. Kuzco fires Yzma/Kuzco meets Pacha, Tino and his friends/Kuzcotopia Yzma's plan to kill Kuzco Yzma: He can't get rid of me this easily. Dinner/Turning into a llama/Finishing the job ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? A llama alone/Good news - - - - - - - - - - - - - * Yzma: This had better be good! - Kuzco reunites with Pacha, Tino and his friends and apologizes to them * - * Kuzco: Hey, listen, Pacha, guys. You know, what I said back at the diner, I didn't really- * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, it's okay, Kuzco. I'm sorry, too. I may have stopped being mean in the past, but my Tino and our friends just helped me realize that all this time, I just wasn't being very nice to you. * Kuzco: I wasn't nice to you and your friends either, Sunset. * Sunset Shimmer: I guess the reason why I'm being mean to you all this time, is because you remind me a lot of my old self in my past. * Kuzco: What do you mean, your old self? * Sunset Shimmer: * - * Pacha: So, it's hard being a llama? * - ????? ????? ????? ????? Ending - * - * Kuzco: So, you lied to me. * Pacha: I did? * - * - * Tino Tonitini: You know there's room for a student of friendship. You interested, Kuzco? * Kuzco: Let me think. Sure. * Human Rainbow Dash: Wow, that was fast. We're awesome! * Really? Do you honestly mean that, Kuzco? * * - * Sci-Twi: We're your friends. * Applejack: We may not remember you... * Pinkie Pie: But after seeing what you did... * Rarity: ...the sacrifice you made for us and for Pacha... * Fluttershy: ...we'd be proud to call you... * Rest of the Equestria Girls: ...our friend! * - * Pacha: You know, () * Kuzco: (kicks the door) Ha! BOOM BABY! * Yzma: Sqeaukin' * Kronk: I'm so proud of you guys.Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55